Caswell Francis
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 : Caswell's WDC Profile | gender = male | relatives = Mrs. Todoroki (mother) | affiliation = Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club | anime deck = * Crashbug/Debugger | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Caswell, known as Takashi Todoroki in the Japanese version, is one of the main supporting characters and class chairman and a friend of Yuma Tsukumo appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Personality A very smart person, he believes that everything can be planned out and executed as planned, only to be corrected by Mr. Kay saying that not everything goes according to plan. He has a habit (in the Japanese version) of saying "to summarize" whenever he makes a final statement on a subject. In the English version he says "In the end". He is the only character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL who is seen wearing his school uniform at all times, to show his serious and punctual side. After his duel with IV, Caswell wore a orange arm brace to support his injured arm. Biography Anime Caswell was the class chairman of Yuma Tsukumo's class. He was able to figure out why the school's computer system went down, saying that someone tampered with the city's main computer. He Dueled Yuma that day, as they could not access their online books in Mr. Kay's class. Caswell soundly defeated Yuma without taking a single point of damage, as Yuma could not access his Extra Deck since Astral was not present. Caswell was accused by Yuma of spreading the virus, but Caswell insisted he was being used by someone else and was unaware of what he was doing. He accompanied Yuma and Tori, leading them to the true culprit, Mr. Kay. After Yuma defeats Mr. Kay, his motives were revealed to be benign, as he simply wanted everyone to enjoy his virtual "Crashbug". He appears again when Yuma came to school one morning and asks to see his Deck, taking it without Yuma's reply. When asked what he was looking for he said for Yuma's "Numbers". He claimed that even though he beat Shark and Flip it was due to the "Numbers" which made Yuma angry and want to challenge Shark again which he was present for. He along with Bronk came up with the idea of forming the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club and found nothing on the school computers about them. World Duel Carnival During the World Duel Carnival, he and Bronk were invited by IV to Duel in a certain area. During the Duel, IV let him and Bronk get the upper hand, but are then mercilessly defeated by "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer". Caswell was knocked unconscious and taken to a hospital, but later after Sharks Duel with III, it is revealed by Tori that he is okay. After meeting Yuma again, he alongside the others try to find Yuma a weak opponent. Once they find Flip, they watch Nelson Andrews's Duel against Gauche, and are amazed. He later appears with the rest of his friends to support Yuma in his Duel against III. After III activated "Angolmois", he realized that what was happening was now real. Manga Caswell is part of Yuma's circle of friends, with Tori, Cathy and Bronk. He heard the rumor that Yuma defeated Reginald Kastle and is surprised to hear it was true. He believed that Yuma must have a lot of hidden potential. Deck Caswell plays a computer-related Deck, which features monsters with the letters "X", "Y" and "Z" in their names, such as the "Crashbugs" and "Debuggers", focused on Summoning his signature card, "Vaccingale". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters